


Lost & Found

by anaxnet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, i might write more of this?? like a continuation of sorts, mikael is a dad now, mikael is a dilf hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: Mikael was helplessly in love, letting himself get lost in the feeling, and truly believing it would last forever. A fool he was for believing that.





	Lost & Found

Mikael had been on earth for centuries when he meet her. A slow rainy morning as he sat in a small cafe. She smelt like vanilla, and if mikael was honest with himself like home. She had recognized him from the museum he worked at. They hit it off and carried a conversation that seemed to last for hours. Mikael since his falling felt happiness.

A year had passed when she finally saw his scars. Fingertips ran over them with so much love mikael cried. Arms held him close that night with promises of eternal love. Mikael was helplessly in love, letting himself get lost in the feeling, and truly believing it would last forever. A **_fool_ ** he was for believing that.     
Another year had passed when he found the golden feather.  Proof he was being watched. His love knew of his past and expressed fears he would be taken away. Mikael remembers hushing her with a kiss and the promise that wouldn’t happen. He only wished they had time to marry before being found.  
                       They had moved towns and mikael made sure to put up sigils so they wouldn’t be found. Of course he knew it was only a matter of time before the sigils failed. He had been out on a run when he heard her scream his name. A catcher angel was a mere foot away from her when the angel saw him, and looked at him in disgust before drawing a blade.

* * *

 

Mikael had never killed anyone before. The blood on his hands making his stomach clench, and the hand on his shoulder made him flinch. She simply looked at him and whispered for him to go. His love sent him off with a kiss making him promise to return. Mikael knew if he wanted to keep her safe he couldn’t return.   
        A decade or so had passed when mikael returned. News of her death had reached him. Mikael’s heart ached knowing he couldn’t have come back without putting her in danger. Her death brought him more pain than falling from heaven, and the scars he had grown numb.A voice behind him made his thoughts stop. Mikael’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at the boy behind him. Klaus he would learn was his name looked no older than eighteen. Those green eyes of him seemed to know mikael as tears fell down them. Mikael…had a son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my friend gabby, i hurt mikael so much i'm sorry


End file.
